I'll Never Forget or Forgive
by Dancing Pixie 101
Summary: Mary-Alice Brandon is told by everyone that she is a freak. When the bullies at school go to far and she is adopted, then moves what will her tormentors say when she returns a new person? Pairings are still undecided. All are human. Slightly OOC. 1st fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (Boo-hoo)**

APOV

"Alice!!!" My mom's voice filtered through the door, "Get up or you'll be late for school!!"

Ugh. School starts today, how could I forget? Back to the place I'd tried my best to forget for the past five years. Back to where my life was the lowest of the low made sure of that by my so-called 'best friend'. This time, however, I would make sure the tables were turned.

**FLASHBACK**

_A small pudgy girl dressed in an ugly orange cotton shirt and itchy grey sweatpants hurried to school in the pouring rain. The bus had left without her again; __**they**__ had made sure of it. __**They**__ were the group that took it upon themselves to make her life here hell. In it were the Hales, Jasper, an exceedingly handsome young man, and Rosalie, also called the Ice Queen a drop dead gorgeous girl, merciless and cruel. Also the Masens, Edward and Renesmee, Edward was also good-looking but relentless in his bullying and Renesmee could almost rival Rosalie in the bitch department. Emmett Swan and his friend Jacob Black were huge, muscular, and good-looking. The girl, Mary Brandon, froze staring at the group waiting at the door. __**They**__ were there followed as always by their faithful wannabes; Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton and many others._

"_Hey fatty" Edward called, "looking for someone?"_

_Mary didn't reply, because she was in fact looking for someone, Bella Swan, her best friend and Emmett's younger sister. Suddenly, she was pushed from behind causing her book bag to fall to the ground._

"_Answer us, freak!" Emmett spat._

"_Awwww, is the little baby going deaf?" Jasper crooned._

"_No wonder she's in the asylum." Renesmee laughed._

_Mary froze, no one knew she was in the asylum, only one person did. The evidence came crashing down on her now, Bella hadn't gotten off the bus and walked to school with her today, Edward sneering and asking if she was looking for someone. No, no, no, no, NO!!!! Bella couldn't, Bella wouldn't, she'd never._

_Bella's familiar voice carried unfamiliar spite as she came into view, "Even her own parents don't want her she's such a freak. She goes to therapy to deal with that fact." She snarled._

_Rosalie, who had picked up Mary's homework to carry through with the usual intention of destroying it, froze accidentally dropping the homework in the process._

_Jasper, Edward, and Emmett snatched it up tore it into many pieces, scattering them in the rain puddles, while the girls destroyed her other belongings. Jessica snapped pencils, Tanya tore pages out of the books, and Lauren shredded her bag. Bella's destruction hurt the most though and she knew it, she took out Mary's lunch and tossed it on the ground stomping on it before kicking it into the woods._

**END FLASHBACK**

I snarled angrily at the memory, I had trusted Bella with my deepest darkest secrets and she stabbed me in the back, later that day I had run home and engaged in a screaming match with my birth parents until the left me in the Seattle orphanage. There my vision of a happy family played out when Dr. Cullen, a visiting surgeon, and his wife adopted me. I soon became Alice Cullen (I had never liked Mary, but my 'parents' insisted). I wondered idly if Bella still lived here and my mind nearly drifted back to that day, the worst of my life but a single moment stood out clearly in my memory.

"Alice!!" my dad's voice interrupted my musings.

"Coming Dad, I was just thinking!" I hopped out of bed and started towards my closet.

He appeared in my doorway with a serious expression on his face,"Alice, your mom really appreciates this but we'll understand if you don't want to do this. You can go stay with any of your friends in L.A." his gold eyes were genuinely concerned.

"No, Dad." I had already made up my mind, "I need to do this."

"OK, sweetie." He kissed the top of my head, "Breakfast is ready when you're dressed come down."

"Right." I dressed then glanced in the mirror. Perfect, Forks High here I come.

**AN: Carlisle is not a vamp; I just like his golden eyes. If you have any ideas for Alice's meeting please tell me. Also, I'd like to know how to upload pictures onto my profile, does anyone know how?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (Boo-hoo)**

APOV

"Alice!!!" My mom's voice filtered through the door, "Get up or you'll be late for school!!"

Ugh. School starts today, how could I forget? Back to the place I'd tried my best to forget for the past five years. Back to where my life was the lowest of the low made sure of that by my so-called 'best friend'. This time, however, I would make sure the tables were turned.

**FLASHBACK**

_A small pudgy girl dressed in an ugly orange cotton shirt and itchy grey sweatpants hurried to school in the pouring rain. The bus had left without her again; __**they**__ had made sure of it. __**They**__ were the group that took it upon themselves to make her life here hell. In it were the Hales, Jasper, an exceedingly handsome young man, and Rosalie, also called the Ice Queen a drop dead gorgeous girl, merciless and cruel. Also the Masens, Edward and Renesmee, Edward was also good-looking but relentless in his bullying and Renesmee could almost rival Rosalie in the bitch department. Emmett Swan and his friend Jacob Black were huge, muscular, and good-looking. The girl, Mary Brandon, froze staring at the group waiting at the door. __**They**__ were there followed as always by their faithful wannabes; Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton and many others._

"_Hey fatty" Edward called, "looking for someone?"_

_Mary didn't reply, because she was in fact looking for someone, Bella Swan, her best friend and Emmett's younger sister. Suddenly, she was pushed from behind causing her book bag to fall to the ground._

"_Answer us, freak!" Emmett spat._

"_Awwww, is the little baby going deaf?" Jasper crooned._

"_No wonder she's in the asylum." Renesmee laughed._

_Mary froze, no one knew she was in the asylum, only one person did. The evidence came crashing down on her now, Bella hadn't gotten off the bus and walked to school with her today, Edward sneering and asking if she was looking for someone. No, no, no, no, NO!!!! Bella couldn't, Bella wouldn't, she'd never._

_Bella's familiar voice carried unfamiliar spite as she came into view, "Even her own parents don't want her she's such a freak. She goes to therapy to deal with that fact." She snarled._

_Rosalie, who had picked up Mary's homework to carry through with the usual intention of destroying it, froze accidentally dropping the homework in the process._

_Jasper, Edward, and Emmett snatched it up tore it into many pieces, scattering them in the rain puddles, while the girls destroyed her other belongings. Jessica snapped pencils, Tanya tore pages out of the books, and Lauren shredded her bag. Bella's destruction hurt the most though and she knew it, she took out Mary's lunch and tossed it on the ground stomping on it before kicking it into the woods._

**END FLASHBACK**

I snarled angrily at the memory, I had trusted Bella with my deepest darkest secrets and she stabbed me in the back, later that day I had run home and engaged in a screaming match with my birth parents until the left me in the Seattle orphanage. There my vision of a happy family played out when Dr. Cullen, a visiting surgeon, and his wife adopted me. I soon became Alice Cullen (I had never liked Mary, but my 'parents' insisted). I wondered idly if Bella still lived here and my mind nearly drifted back to that day, the worst of my life but a single moment stood out clearly in my memory.

"Alice!!" my dad's voice interrupted my musings.

"Coming Dad, I was just thinking!" I hopped out of bed and started towards my closet.

He appeared in my doorway with a serious expression on his face,"Alice, your mom really appreciates this but we'll understand if you don't want to do this. You can go stay with any of your friends in L.A." his gold eyes were genuinely concerned.

"No, Dad." I had already made up my mind, "I need to do this."

"OK, sweetie." He kissed the top of my head, "Breakfast is ready when you're dressed come down."

"Right." I dressed then glanced in the mirror. Perfect, Forks High here I come.

**AN: Carlisle is not a vamp; I just like his golden eyes. If you have any ideas for Alice's meeting please tell me. Also, I'd like to know how to upload pictures onto my profile, does anyone know how?**

EPOV

Apparently some new doctor is moving into town today. I don't get what the big fuss is about, I mean when my dad moved here did they make such a huge fuss? No. Still, it may not be so bad, maybe the new doctor has a girl that I can get in bed that I haven't before.

EMPOV

I don't get what the fuss is about, but Dad seems pretty excited about the new doc. Bella isn't very excited, but then again she hasn't shown much emotion since she 'betrayed' Mary. Mary, wince, that was a sensitive subject for most of us (not really for Edward and the wannabes). We all felt pretty bad about driving her out of town, but worse Rosalie, Bella Jessica nor Nessie would speak to us for two months and Rosalie still doesn't. Oh well, what's done is done.

RPOV (Rosalie)

A new doctor, whoopdedoo!! What do you want me to do? Jump in the air and squeal? Who cares anyway? Nothing will take away the guilt that is eating me up inside, the guilt of bullying Mary, wait never mind we didn't bully her, we made her life hell!!!!!! I'm still not on great terms with the others, and I only talk to Jasper because he's my twin and mom makes me, I don't speak to the others. I've got my own 'group' now, though really I don't talk to any of them either. I only occasionally speak to Angela, but no one else. Yeah, I don't socialize much, is that a problem? I thought not.

BPOV

New doctor. New people. New, new, new!! That's all that's on anyone's mind in this disgustingly small town, that or the weather which is always rainy. Edward wants there to be a girl so he can get laid, he's probably fucked nearly every girl in the school, except Rosalie Hale. She's a real bitch to all of us, when she acknowledges our existence, but Emmett won't let us badmouth her and neither will Jasper. Whatever. It's not like they could read minds, and she is a bitch. Rosalie Hale is a bitch. Take that, Jasper and Emmett. Ha.

NPOV (Nessie)

My brother, Edward, is pissed 'cause the new doctor, Dr. Cullen, that's coming is getting so much attention and our dad didn't get as much attention. But I don't care and Dad doesn't care so why should he? I'll never understand boys, men, or any male for that matter.

JPOV

I'm sorry, Mary. I'm sorry, Mary. I'm sorry, Mary. I'm sorry, Mary. New doctor is coming here. I'm sorry, Mary. Geez, why did I start bullying her in the first place? Oh yeah, 'cause it would be 'fun' according to the others, Rose, Emmett, and I didn't want to, but we were persuaded. Now, Emmett, Edward and I are playboys, the girls are pretty much sluts, and Rosalie is a bitch. Just because I don't let others talk about her like that doesn't mean I can't. Being a player isn't much fun but it helps me get away from my guilt that's why I do it, Edward likes the sex and the girls' faces when he reveals it's a one-night stand. Emmett however thinks of it as a game, who has the most girls fawning over him or who can get the most girls in bed. I don't even know why I'm worrying about this, Mary was a fat, ugly girl who had no friends, and she probably still doesn't. Ugh, I can picture her as a teenager, not a pretty picture; she could pass as a monster. I was shaken from my thoughts by 'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink playing, that's Rose's ringtone, the song is rather fitting for the strain that's on our relationship right now. Who knew anyone could get so worked up about a monster. The call reached my message box then she hung up and called again. Huh, I wonder why she's out so early.

"Hello?" may as well answer it.

"Good morning, Jasper." By the way she hesitated on my name; I could tell she almost said something else, "Your mother asked me to inform you that your breakfast is ready now."

Ok, that's it; she's now referring to our mother as though we have different ones? "What the hell, Rose? How long are you going to treat me like I don't exist? Or like I'm someone you just met?" I knew she was going to hate me more now than she ever did, but I needed to get this out of my system, "I'm your brother for Christ's sake!! Your _twin_ brother, damn it, so grow up and deal with your problems!!"

Her reply dug an even deeper hole into my heart, she could have yelled and I would have yelled back. She could have cried and I would have comforted her. She could have even apologized and I would have accepted. But no, all I heard was a simple click, as she hung up on me.

How fucked up can life get?!?!?!

**AN: So, what do you think? That was a quick look at what the main bully's feel about Alice's or Mary's departure. Next is Alice's first day of school and I need some ideas for everyone's reactions. I'm seriously considering deleting this story, but if people ask me not to I won't. Thanks!!**


End file.
